


Peeta Hits the Jackpot

by Norberts_Mom



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, hospital au, injured peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norberts_Mom/pseuds/Norberts_Mom
Summary: While on vacation, Peeta gets hurt and winds up in the hospital. A side effects from the sedative used during surgery is temporary memory loss. How will he react when Katniss Everdeen shows up at his bedside?





	

“Yes Prim,” I assure my sister. “I will call you and let you know how Peeta’s doing once I find out myself.”

The sound of footsteps approaching grabs my attention and I look up to see Peeta’s doctor. “I’ve got to go, Prim, the doctor is here.” I hang up and pocket my phone as I jump to my feet, nervously wringing my hands together. 

“Mrs. Mellark,” Doctor Aurelius greets me. “Peeta’s surgery went as well as we could have expected. He’s waking up from the anesthesia as we speak. Would you like to see him?”

“Yes, please,” I exclaim, bouncing on my heels. The doctor asks me to follow him, chuckling at my response. 

As we walk down the corridor to Peeta’s room I ask, “Would it be alright to video record Peeta so I can send it to our family and friends back in District 12?” I had been fielding calls all morning about his progress.

“Certainly,” the doctor agrees, “but Peeta will still be a bit groggy. He may not be completely coherent.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind,” I assure him. “They just want to know that Peeta is ok after that nasty fall. Our weekend getaway wasn’t supposed to end with him in the hospital.”

“I’m sure that will be alright then,” the doctor agrees and points to a door on his right. “Here we are. I’ll let you have a few minutes alone with Peeta, then I’ll be back to talk to the both of you about post-surgery care and physical therapy.” 

I thank the doctor before walking in.

The room is quiet except for the sound of the monitors showing Peeta’s vitals. He appears to be sleeping. His injured leg, which is encased in plaster, sticks out from the blanket that covers him up to his chest. As I approach the bed, I can’t resist reaching out to play with a few of his blond curls that are peeking out of the blue cap on his head. 

Peeta’s eyes fly open at my touch and I pull my hand away to start the video recorder on my phone. I can’t help but smile when he turns to look at me, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinks rapidly, struggling to focus. 

“Hi, how are you feeling?” I whisper as I run my fingers through his hair, pushing the blue cap out of the way.

“Katniss?” Peeta croaks, his voice rough from sedation. He clears his throat and tries again. “Katniss, what are you doing here?” 

I laugh lightly and lean forward to place a small kiss on his lip. When I lean back, I see that Peeta’s eyes are wide as he stares at my face. “What…why are you here, Katniss? What’s going on?” Peeta begs as he darts his eyes around the room.

“You had surgery for a broken leg,” I explain as I take his hand. “Your foot got stuck on a root during our hike to see the autumn leaves, remember?”

Peeta slowly shakes his head and asks, “We went on a hike together?”

“Of course,” I say. “We’d been planning it for weeks.”

Peeta’s eyebrows furrow as he looks down at our entwined hands. “But, I…we don’t even speak to one another,” he whispers. “I watch you in the halls at school and when you come to the bakery with your sister, but…” He trails off as he looks up at me sheepishly.

“Peeta,” I laugh. “That was back in high school. We’re married now. Don’t you remember?” 

“We’re married?” he asks as his smile grows wide.

“Yes Peeta, we’ve been married for 3 years now.” I explain as I switch my phone to my right hand so I can I hold out my left to show him my wedding ring.

Peeta grabs my left hand with both of his and caresses the ring. “I’m married to Katniss Everdeen?” he wonders as he looks up into my face with the brightest smile.

“Katniss Mellark now,” I declare and his smile grows even wider.

“Wow, I hit the jackpot!” Peeta cheers, making me laugh at his excitement.

There’s a knock at the door and Dr. Aurelius peeks his head in. “Mind if I join you?” he asks.

“Not at all,” I say as I stop recording and put my phone away. I hold Peeta’s hand as the doctor explains everything that we can expect post-surgery. I struggle to pay attention, because I can see out of the corner of my eye that Peeta keeps looking over at me, the smile never leaving his face.

“Any questions?” the doctor asks as he hands me paperwork explaining everything he just went over.

“Just one,” I say. “Peeta doesn’t seem to remember that we’re married. Will he get his memory back?”

“Oh,” the doctor chuckles. “Yes, temporary memory loss is a common side effect of anesthesia. It should wear off in a few hours. Best thing would be for Peeta to get some sleep so the drug can run through his system. He probably won’t even remember this conversation when he wakes up.” 

I sigh with relief and squeeze Peeta’s hand, because while I enjoy Peeta’s exuberance at finding out we’re married, I do want him to remember our lives together.

“Well, if there’s nothing else?” the doctor asks as he looks between Peeta and me. I shake my head no, but Peeta’s eyes never leave my face. “I’ll be on my way then,” the doctor says as he walks out the door.

I climb into bed with Peeta and he turns his head to face me. I stroke his cheek and whisper, “Go back to sleep. There’s something I need to tell you, but I want to make sure you’ll remember it.”

He nods his head and closes his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. I wait until his breathing evens out before I grab his hand and place it on my still flat tummy. I don’t think he’s ready to handle this news, just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while ago and just got around to posting it here. Inspired by this YouTube video https://youtu.be/_5PhyfyG9AA.  
> Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
